rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adam Taurus/@comment-2602:306:3494:D090:D4EA:D53C:87C2:C42A-20180209022503
If they ever make a complete monster page for him, here's how I think it would be written, just for fun. "Adam Taurus is one of the new leaders of the reformed White Fang terrorist organization, and the most prominant example of the organizations fall from grace. When the Fang began promoting violent tactics to protect their fellow faunus, Adam and his branch used violent tactics in the kingdom of Vale that went beyond what was necessary, even harming any faunus that sided with the humans. Prior to the start of the series, during a raid on a train to secure a cache of dust, Adam took the mission to far by attempting to blow up the entire train, with no regard for the innocent crew members. This act of unnecessary violence caused his partner and lover Blake, who he was implied to have abused in the past, to leave the Fang and train to become a huntress to undoe the damage caused by the organization. Adam later entered an alliance with Cinder Fall, and became more eager to aid her destructive goals for as long as it benefitted him, even after her methods resulted in the deaths of his own troops. He later lead an attack on Beacon Academy during the Vytal Tournament, even releasing creatures of Grimm on the school grounds. During this attack, Adam reunited with and assaulted Blake, torturing her both physically and mentally by driving his sword in to her belly and vowing to destroy everyone Blake loves for leaving him. He makes good on this threat by maiming Blakes friend and partner Yang right before Blakes eyes, only allowing the pair to escape to he could further torment Blake in the future. When the enigmatic master of the Grimm, Salem, instructs Adam to negotiate an alliance between her faction and the high leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, Adam instead uses the meeting to stage a coup to usurp control of the organization, ending with Adam gleefully murdering Sienna in front of Salem's representative Hazel, who was openly disgusted by the unecessary bloodshed. Upon learning of Blakes presence in Menagerie, Adam orders the White Fang garisson there to slaughter Blakes resident family before capturing her, solely because he "had a promise to keep." When Blake regains her courage and leads a militia of faunus from Menagerie to stop Adam's attack on Haven Academy, Adam, who's forces were outnumbered and outmatched, attempted to set off a series of explosives that would kill everyone on the school grounds, including his own devoted followers, just to taint Blakes victory. Despite claiming to be saving his race from humanities tyranny, Adam is shown to perfectly willing to side with other humans if it serves his goals, and will not hesitate to kill any faunus that stands against him or doesn't agree with his insane philosophy. A ruthless, cruel, spiteful sociopath, Adam dedicated his life to destroying everyone who had wronged or insulted him in any way, including painting the world red with the blood of the human race, and was loathed by humans and faunus alike because of it." Again, this was just for fun.